


Prompt: A Long Soak

by respoftw



Series: Comfortween 2020 [25]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Rodney finds hot tubs very inspirational
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Comfortween 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Prompt: A Long Soak

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” [on dreamwidth](https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html)
> 
> 25\. A Long Soak  
> Bathing as comfort, visiting a hot springs, using hot tub or jacuzzi,

“Ah ha!”Rodney grinned in triumph, waving his tablet like a prize and splashing water around him in the process.

The hot tub he was sitting in was large and luxurious and surprisingly empty considering he was pretty sure there had been a naked John Sheppard in there with him earlier.

“John?” Rodney called out.

“Hey.” The sliding glass doors that separated the deck from the rest of their rental cabin slid open and John appeared, bottle of beer in hand.

“Where did you go?” Rodney asked.“I was promised hot tub sex.”

John shook his head in disbelief.“I’m pretty sure I’m the one who should be complaining here.I was all ready for hot tub sex when you had your little flash of inspiration an hour and a half ago.”

“An hour and a half?” Rodney winced.

“An hour and a half.”

“You know that I find baths to be very inspirational, I told you that,” Rodney said.

“Like Archimedes,” John agreed.“You did tell me that.”

“Still, I should have - - “ Rodney broke off.“You know, the breakthrough I just had is really gonna help us out when we get back to Atlantis and - - I’ve ruined the vacation, haven’t I?”

John took a drink of his beer, finishing off the bottle.“That depends.”He unwrapped the tie of his robe and shrugged it off his shoulders.“Still inspired?”

Rodney grinned.“Very, very inspired.”

“Good.” John let the robe fall to the floor and gracefully climbed into the hot tub.

“Wait! Wait, I just - “ Rodney clambered gracelessly out the tub.“Don’t go anywhere, stay right there, I just need to,” he waved his tablet and disappeared into the cabin, presumably to put it somewhere safe.

John didn’t mind, not really.In fact, maybe it was time to show Rodney just how much he didn’t mind.

“This could win be the Nobel.It’s,” Rodney came back on to the deck and stilled, his eyes wide as he watched John prepare himself.“It’s a very inspirational hot tub.”

“Yeah?” John’s voice was shaky.“How bout you come here and show me?”

Rodney did.


End file.
